


Trust

by FatalYaoi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalYaoi/pseuds/FatalYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has a dream that reminds him far too much of just what kind of person Albert Wesker is... or used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

It was painful, physically and emotionally.

Chris was stupid or that's how he felt anyway. He had trusted the one man in his life that had already betrayed him once. How had he let his guard down so easily? Why was the numbing pain so painful? The physical pain was bad enough but the numbing internal pain just ate at him as he watched the slightly taller blond vanish from sight.

And then he was punched in the stomach, his entire body flying upward before gravity regrabbed him and pulled him back to the floor. He landed face down, gasping for air as Wesker's dark chuckle could be heard a few feet away.

"Poor, deluded, Chris. Claire warned you, did she not?"

"S-Shut up!"

Chris had been clueless of Wesker's doings. All those nights sleeping together in the same bed and Chris had never known anything the blond was planning. He had a spy behind everything, running around Spain while the President's daughter was captured which led them to where they were now- in Wesker's (formerly) secret Tricell lab.

For years, Chris had thought Wesker to be dead but a single fleeting glance finding Wesker following him led to heated conversations which led to old feelings that had pained Chris for years. Chris had trusted Wesker with every fiber of his being and now Chris had nothing.

"Come to think of it, Jill warned you as well, didn't she? Well, you must feel-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh but Pet-"

"No," Chris coughed out, struggling to sit up only to fail and leaning on his forearms with his eyes on Wesker. "Don't you dare."

"-I love you," the words sounded so sincere and it absolutely broke Chris just before the brunet was kicked. His body slid across the tiled floor, his back hitting the black swivel chair in the middle of the room with force. With the air knocked out of him, Chris went into a gasping fit, yet again trying to get up. His entire body was hurting by now, even if they had only been going at it for a few minutes. Wesker was ruthless and he was sure as hell not holding anything back.

"I-It doesn't make any sense! You've helped the B.S.A.A! Everything that you've done-"

"-Has inevitably helped myself. There are few things I would do without benefit for myself," Wesker said casually as he walked towards the struggling brunet. "I'm a bit disappointed, Chris," he spoke as he pulled up Chris by his neck, his fingers digging deep into the skin, cutting off any supply of air Chris had access to. "I assumed you knew me. That's what you claimed, wasn't it? We understood each other. Was that not what you said?" Wesker asked coldly, his smirk digging into Chris's subconscious almost painfully.

Everything had been a lie. How could Chris be so stupid?

Wesker chuckled as Chris gripped at Wesker's wrist but made no attempt to be released.

"I wonder if I should bother releasing you. Look at you now, you seem so prepared to die," Wesker finished with a chuckle as he brought Chris up to his face, their noses practically touching as he spoke. "It wouldn't benefit me, now would it?" he asked before tossing Chris, with ease, across the room.

Chris landed and broke a small table, going into a coughing and gasping fit as he secretly pondered whether it was worth it to stand up.

"You're being so submissive, Chris. Similar to-"

"SHUT UP!" Chris shouted, his throat burning and his voice cracking from the abuse.

"You haven't given up, then?" Wesker asked and Chris looked over at him to see the blond sitting in his swivel chair near the center of the room.

Half of Chris wanted, more than anything to shoot the bastard in the face. The other half knew getting to his gun that just happen to be sitting across the room simply wasn't going to happen and with the blonde's powers...

He tried anyway.

He stood up, trying desperately to ignore his burning throat, aching back, and sore stomach. He hurried across the room, ready to jump for his gun, only to be elbowed in the opposite direction by a quick move from Wesker.

"Now Chris, you knew a simple gun like that wouldn't get you very far," Wesker taunted as he towered over the groaning brunette.

"Just fucking kill me," Chris hissed, debating whether or not getting up was a wise choice.

"I would, Chris, but you aren't a threat. If you were, I could kill you with ease and simply continue with my plans but I'm not prepared to put up the effort for something that could potentially be a rather nice game."

"I'm not a game, A-Wesker! I'm not! We weren't!"

"Oh but we were," Wesker said, kneeling down beside Chris who was wishing to be anywhere but there.

And then he woke up.

Chris was gasping, sweating, and cursing under his breath all at once as he looked around and realized that it wsan't real. Beside him, Wesker lay sound asleep, his blond hair messy but barely noticeable through the darkness. Chris looked at him for a few minutes, his eyes flashing over the spots that he almost assumed to be bruised over as if the dream had actually managed to hurt him.

But it had.

The dream was far more important that Chris could even comprehend in his tired state so without even bothering to try to lay down and go back to sleep, he slipped out of bed. He blindly was able to find his discarded boxers, thrown some feet from the bed, before he began making his way out of the bedroom.

"Whatever it was, it was just a dream," Wesker called, causing Chris to freeze and look back towards the blond who hadn't sat up.

"It was a nightmare. Go back to sleep," Chris muttered, almost coldly, before turning and leaving the room.

Chris made his way through the apartment. Lately, Wesker had been staying over rather often and things were, in general, getting a bit scary for Chris. He had feelings for Wesker, something that he couldn't really handle for the first few times anything had happened between the two but eventually, things became comfortable and those feelings were now much stronger. In fact, the words 'I love you' had been passed back and forth once or twice and it wasn't during sex.

However, Chris was still, in the end, afraid of Wesker betraying him- again.

It was something that both Jill and Claire brought up constantly. As much as he wished for neither of them to even know about the relationship, Jill had walked in at an inopportune time and... well.. Claire knew almost immediately after.

The entire thing just seemed right... but something was wrong. Something was always wrong.

Sighing, Chris took a seat in the living room, not bothering to turn on any lights. He glanced towards the digital clock that read four-fifty and silently began contemplating whether or not he should get ready for work.

The dream itself had completely thrown him from his safe zone and into a place where he very intently did not want to be. He could practically still feel the throbbing of his stomach from being kicked and the stinging from his throat being grabbed with the blonde's superhuman strength, but it wasn't real.

It couldn't have been real.

"Stop brooding," Wesker muttered tiredly, breaking the silence and, ultimately, making Chris jump.

"I'm not. I'm thinking I should get ready for work," Chris said frigidly causing Wesker to frown and approach the brunet.

"It's rather early," Wesker said, eyeing the clock.

"I know. I don't want to go back to sleep," Chris said quietly, trying his hardest to avoid looking at the blond.

"What was it about?" Wesker asked, moving to sit beside Chris but Chris flinched and had to stop himself from moving away from him. "I see," Wesker said stiffly, stepping back into the hallway entrance.

"It was just a dream... but..." Chris trailed off as his head dropped and he was staring at the dark floor. "I really think I should get to work."

Wesker didn't speak as Chris stood and began inching towards the bedroom. Just as he passed by Wesker, the blond grabbed Chris's forearm causing him to freeze.

"What exactly did I do in the dream to cause such a reaction?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Chris whispered, his eyes on the hallway floor that was covered in shaggy carpet.

"Very well," Wesker spoke, releasing Chris immediately. "When you realize that I've done nothing wrong, perhaps you can speak to me without avoiding even the smallest glance at me," Wesker muttered impassively before walking into the living room.

"Wes- Albert."

As much as Chris wanted to say something beyond that, he couldn't. The slip up would make anything sound insincere and Chris  _was_ sincere; Chris calling Wesker by his last name was something that he had stopped once the two began their relationship. Hell, it was something he hadn't done in over a year and he could still remember vividly the last time he had ever used the surname.

"I see."

"D-Don't, Albert! I'm just tired and you really shouldn't be over examining the things that I'm saying right now," Chris said as he stepped hesitantly into the dark living room.

"I'm doing no such thing," Wesker responded simply.

"Yes you are. I'm serious, Albert, there's no reason for you to-"

"I have several reasons why I should be  _over examining_ your words. One particular reason derives from your subconscious effort to continuously make me into something that I have proven you I'm not. A single dream causes you to act as if I have betrayed my promise- the single vow that I have ever made or ever intend on keeping and yet this is how you treat it. Then you justify it by telling me to not take you  _seriously_ , just as you seem to be unable to take me  _seriously_ ," Wesker said calmly, causing Chris to groan.

"You've betrayed me before, Albert, I think I have some sort of right to be somewhat apprehensive to the idea of you up and leaving me. These dreams don't happen often and these aren't regular thoughts but they are there and I'm not the one who should be blamed for them."

Chris really hadn't meant it and the cold, stiff silence that followed was enough of a response for the brunet. He had said one thing too much or perhaps all of it was too much but enough had been said for Chris to immediately regret the words... As true as they were.

"Look, I'm not saying you should be blamed. I'm just asking that you be understanding of my feelings," Chris spoke weakly and he heard his blond counterpart sigh from the couch.

Well, it wasn't so much of a sigh as a heavy exhale that secretly told Chris that he was able to mend his screw up, even if it was just a little.

"I suppose. However, don't expect me to forget this anytime soon. I believe you owe me a talk when you return," Wesker muttered, crossing his legs in the darkness before he grabbed for the remote and flipped the television on. The light from the screen brightened the room after a delayed moment and the blond looked over his shoulder at the brunet who nodded in agreement.

"I know I do. Just give me some time," Chris said quietly. His voice was barely audible over the voices of the television program that was playing in the background but Wesker heard him and nodded in response. "I'm going to go get dressed. You should go back to bed, you were awake most of the night," Chris said as Wesker muted the volume. The blond wasn't very interested in what the show was and simply wanted the light.

"I'm fine," Wesker said simply, his gaze back on the television.

"Albert..." Chris said in a worried tone. The blond turned his head back to the brunet and Chris sighed in disappointment as he saw the blonde's eyes flash red, the catlike shape glowing brighter than the light illuminating from the television. "You know I hate it when you do that," Chris muttered with a sigh. "You could just as easily go back to sleep."

"I have no interest in wasting the day by being asleep."

"This is your first day off in a while. Why not relax? I already said you can stay here for the day instead of rushing back home like you usually do."

"As I said, I have no interest in wasting the day asleep. I have my abilities, whether or not I use them for small things shouldn't concern you," Wesker said as his eyes continued glowing against Chris's will.

"Right," Chris muttered before turning and walking back to his bedroom.

He began dressing for the day, ignoring the sound of the television as Wesker resumed the sound from the other room. Chris didn't bother thinking too much of it, assuming the blond was waiting for him to leave before starting to relax as he intended to- something that most likely involved a very content blond in a bath of scalding hot water, a relaxation technique that he expressed to Chris as one of his favorites but something he rarely was able to do. Chris was soon dressed after a well needed shower that left him free of the previous night's activities and was soon running his hands through his pockets to find his cell phone.

Once the brunet found it, he checked the time and replaced the phone in his pocket before grabbing his handgun. He slipped it into his holster and walked into the living room that was now lit up by the sunlight that was streaming through the material curtains giving the room a morning glow. Chris notised Wesker was wearing a loose pair of black pants and his hair was still messy.

When Wesker didn't say anything upon Chris entering, the brunet opened his mouth to speak but stopped immediately when he realized the blond was breathing heavily with his eyes closed. His elbow was sitting on the couches armrest and his head was leaning heavily onto his left fist, his cheek squishing under the weight. Chris smiled at the sight as he realized the blond had stopped using his powers for his energy and simply accepted sleep... Just what Chris wanted.

Yet again, Albert Wesker had surprised Chris in ways that he simply couldn't deny and he was beginning to feel rather guilty about the dream that had shaken him in such a way.

However, no amount of guilt could force Chris to wake the sleeping blond and, instead, he simply slipped out of his house leaving to work with a small note explaining why he left without saying anything.

* * *

"You're early," Jill said as she passed by Chris's desk, papers in her hand and a visible earpiece in her right ear. Her brown hair was down, reaching just below her shoulders, and her sweater was missing leaving just a black tank-top in its place.

"I have a lot to do today," Chris muttered as he turned away from his computer screen. His desk was unlike most of the employees by both size and content. It was much larger than the rest and lacked any sort of personal touches. It was simply a desk where Chris sat a few times a week when there wasn't a major investigation happening. The desk held a desktop computer, a closed laptop, a file organizer, and countless papers but nothing else. Chris kept his office supplies in the various drawers and compartments on the sides of the desk but, yet again, nothing too personal.

"Is Wesker coming in today?" Jill asked, almost completely hiding her discomfort at the thought. Chris ignored it, like usual, and turned from his computer to look at her.

"No, he's taking a few days off. If you need his help, I could ask him-"

"No, no. Don't bother him, I was just curious," Jill said half heartedly.

"You wanted to make sure he didn't show up and scare off the new intern," Chris muttered as a very nervous looking male stumbled by following after a large group of agents.

"He scares a lot more than that interns, Chris," Jill muttered back but her voice was anything but accusing. Her voice was filled with worry and distress and Chris couldn't help but pity her if just for that moment.

"I understand, Jill. I'm trying my best but you have to do your part and trust him."

"Chris, we've been over this. You cannot expect me to trust him," Jill spoke sternly and just slightly louder than she should have causing the small crowd that was passing to quicken their step.

"Do you know how many times he's saved me in the last year?"

"Albert Wesker once pointed a gun at my head as he told me all the terrible things he had done. How the hell do you expect me to trust that?" Jill asked, her voice lowering considerably.

"Jill-" Chris sighed and folded his arms over his green and black shirt that held the B.S.A.A emblem on it. "-I don't know."

"Well, tell me when you find out," Jill said before angrily stalking away.

Chris exhaled heavily, watching Jill as she glided across the room and into her office as fast as possible before slamming the door behind her. Most of the other agents looked towards him as if expecting him to say something. When nothing was said, they all slowly began going back to work, including Chris who was going through the various mission reports submitted by some of the agents.

* * *

Arriving home, Chris completely didn't expect to find Wesker standing in his kitchen. The blond was wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans- actually, Chris's favorite black shirt and jeans. The shirt was tight enough to show off Wesker's muscles hiding beneath the fabric but still dark enough and not stretched out like most of Chris's shirts seem to look. The jeans were a bit loose fitting and hung just under Wesker's heel without shoes but, again, seemed to shape to Wesker perfectly.

"You're home," the blond stated as Chris closed the door.

"Yeah, figured I'd come back a little early. I didn't expect you to be here, actually," Chris said truthfully while toeing off his sneakers.

"Why is that?" Wesker asked in amusement.

"You just don't tend to stay around much longer after- nevermind," Chris said before making his way to the bedroom, the blond on his heel.

The bedroom door was closed causing Chris to look at it strangely as if the idea of a closed door was lost to him. Considering the only time they closed the door was during sex, he found it odd and threw Wesker a strange look before opening the door.

The room was completely dark, the shades drawn in front of the windows to ensure that no light would escape through. Candles surrounded the room, lining the shelves, beside tables, and even the floor besides the small path that led to the bed. The bed itself, being completely lit by the candlelight, was glimmering and glowing with the flicker of the flames surrounding it and on top of Chris's pillow sat a single piece of thick black ribbon

"Isn't this a fire hazard?" Chris muttered in shock as his eyes scanned the candle filled floor.

"Shut up and kiss me," Wesker said with a roll of his eyes. Chris smiled and did just that, his lips meeting Wesker's passionately. Chris maneuvered both him and Wesker down the path, trying desperately to avoid being lit on fire. Wesker inevitably took control, his hands taking hold of Chris's upper arms to begin guiding him more effectively. Chris's calf hit the bed and he immediately dropped into a sitting position, Wesker following him just enough to finish off the kiss.

Chris immediately pulled off his shirt, looking for somewhere to toss it before throwing it towards the closet that specifically had no candles surrounding it. Wesker chuckled and followed suit, his shirt going first to Chris's chagrin. Both being shirtless, Chris pulled Wesker into another kiss while, simultaneously, shuffling back onto the pillow. Wesker slowly followed Chris, crawling onto the bed over him until Chris reached the pile of pillows and stopped.

Immediately, Wesker pulled from the kiss and reached towards the piece of ribbon that Chris completely forgot about. Wesker sat back as Chris sat up, the blonde's knees on either side of Chris's lap. Chris looked at the piece of ribbon in both curiosity and slight visible fear, his gaze falling on his significant other before Wesker spoke.

"I need you to trust me, Chris," the blonde said, "Close your eyes."

Chris didn't at first, his eyes sternly looking into Wesker's red making it more difficult to do as Wesker said. Wesker kissed Chris again, the brunette's eyes automatically closing as their lips moved against each other. Chris felt the black fabric against his eyes but didn't fight it as it tightened around his forehead, his lips still moving desperately against Wesker's.

Once the ribbon was secured, Chris felt Wesker's hand on his cheek and couldn't help but frown as Wesker broke the kiss, pulling away to leave Chris in the dark.

"What was the point of all the candles if you were just going to blind me?" Chris asked quietly as Wesker slowly laid him against the bed.

"I wanted to surprise you," Wesker said, his smirk clear in his words.

Chris felt the bed shift and his right hand was suddenly grabbed causing the brunet to jump slightly. He allowed Wesker to slowly raise his arm until he felt robe begin to slide around his wrist. He suddenly pulled back, his arm being held to his chest as he shook his head.

"Albert, you don't need to do this," he said hastily.

"You know very well that I must. Without trust, there is no relationship," Wesker stated as he set his hand back on Chris's though this time, it was in comfort- something Wesker had never done before. Chris looked towards where he could feel Wesker's presence and nodded.

Wesker began, again, raising Chris's arm until it hit the bed board and slowly wrapped a piece of rope around his wrist before wrapping the rest around the headpost. He tied it off and did the same to Chris's right hand, though quickly now that Chris was slowly becoming comfortable with the situation.

"You know I love you," Chris muttered through the silence as Wesker finished off the second wrist. This was a statement that wasn't spoke often. Neither of them ever felt it was needed but there were times in fleeting moments of extended separation or in moments of passion where the words would slip without regret.

"I'm well aware, Chris. I'm not questioning your love."

Chris didn't speak after that and he realized after a moment of shuffling that Wesker was getting himself undressed.

"Is the blindfold really necessary?" Chris asked as he painfully has to listen to Wesker's jeans unzip and the shuffling of clothing as he took them off.

"Very. I shouldn't have to tell you why," Wesker said as Chris heard the jeans get tossed across the room.

Wesker certainly didn't. Chris was well aware of how his senses were suddenly enhanced with the lack of his sight and feeling with his hands. He could hear every single movement that Wesker made through the silence but it was so far beyond just listening through the dead silence. Chris could feel the wind on his face when Wesker threw the pants across the room- even though the pants didn't fly anywhere near him.

Chris jumped when he suddenly felt hands on his own pants. He felt Wesker unbutton them with care before slowly unzipping them.

"Is this entire thing just so you can tease me?" Chris muttered, his head falling against the pillow as he had to lift up so that Wesker could pull them off.

"Of course not. That would be rather ridiculous."

"You don't find this ridiculous?" Chris asked with a hint of a chuckle as he heard his pants join Wesker's near the closet.

"Not at all," Wesker's voice was closer than Chris expected and he suddenly realized that Wesker was over him. Learning this, Chris suddenly realized that his senses weren't as sensitive as he thought considering his boyfriend was leaning over him and he hadn't even noticed the bed shift.

Being in such a weird position, Chris couldn't figure out whether he wanted to shuffle away or kiss the blond who was far too close to him. Before he could decide, Wesker's lips were on his. The kiss began sensually, their lips simply moving against the other's with no real concurrency until Wesker pulled away suddenly.

"What was that for?" Chris asked, shifting so that his head was off the pillow despite still being very unable to see anything.

"Consider it an apology," Wesker said softly, his voice again getting far too close to Chris's ear.

"For?"

"Restraining you," Wesker's voice was apologetic and still close to Chris's ear.

"I trust you. It's fine," Chris said with a shaky smile.

Chris felt the bed move and he assumed Wesker leaned back so that he was no longer hovering over Chris. Several minutes went by in silence and just as Chris was about to ask if Wesker was still there, a hand was placed on the inside of his thigh. Chris jumped slightly but made no noise and shivered as fingertips ghosted over the skin just under the cloth that remained. It was a sensual touch, one that Chris rarely received from Wesker. True, they were in a relationship but Albert Wesker simply wasn't the type to be patient or even slightly gentle when it came to sex.

It then occurred to Chris that maybe this wasn't a test for him but a test for Albert as well.

Chris wasn't entirely sure if that comforted him or not but it helped his boiling guilt- It told him he wasn't the only one who needed to work on his trust.

Chris remained quiet as he felt Wesker's fingers vanished and reappeared on Chris's lower stomach. Wesker's fingertips slid across smooth skin, nails gliding harmlessly until they reached Chris's boxers. Wesker's thumb stroked at the material, the elastic being pulled playfully down slightly before being let go to smack back against warm skin.

A shiver went up Chris's spine as cold air managed to sneak into his undershorts and breeze shamelessly over his hidden sensitive skin. Chris heard Wesker's deep chuckle and wanted to snap at him but Chris couldn't seem to bring himself to do it. Perhaps the moment was just too good to ruin or Chris felt too embarrassed. Either way, Wesker continued without a word and Chris immediately forgot about it as fingers were suddenly on his stomach.

The blonde's fingertips were slowly ghosting up Chris's torso, completely bypassing his  _very_  erect nipples. Instead, Wesker traced Chris's collar bone a single finger sliding slowly over the pronounced bone until they reached Chris's neck.

The bed shifting pulled Chris out of the utterly relaxed state that he had slipped into and he found himself gasping rather dramatically when he felt lips on the left side of his neck. Chris felt Wesker chuckle, the reverberations humming against Chris's skin. The brunet wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the blond above him as Wesker's tongue slid from his mouth and glided across abused skin.

"Albert..." Chris groaned out as teeth sank lovingly into Chris's neck.

Chris said nothing more as Wesker kissed his way up Chris's neck, following his jawline until reaching his lips. Chris happily accepted the kiss, their lips aggressively caressing eachother until Wesker pulled away, a hidden smirk on his lips.

"No more teasing, Pet," Wesker promised quietly, his lips beside Chris's ear once again.

Wesker shifted back, his entire hand now sliding over Chris's chest, taking in the sight and feel of the muscular man. Wesker mapped over the brunette's torso before abandoning it quickly. The blond returned to the last remaining piece of clothing on Chris's body. Chris lifted without being asked and within seconds the cloth was removed.

Chris rested himself back on the bed as Wesker leaned towards the bedside table and shuffled about. It took a few moments but Wesker found what he was looking for and began unscrewing the cap to, what Chris assumed was, lubricant. Chris listened as the contents were squeezed out and rubbed onto Wesker's length, a sight Chris truly wished he could watch.

Chris waited rather impatiently as he heard the tube get squeezed and the contents pour out. The brunet jumped when cold fingers were suddenly at his entrance, pressing the slimy substance inside. Chris let out a gasp and Wesker chuckled as he pushed two fingers inside with ease. The blond quickly massaged the lubricant into Chris before pulling his fingers out. Chris already had his legs spread but once Wesker was at his entrance and pressing to get in, his knees automatically pressed into his chest, Wesker holding both legs in place by the calves.

Chris let out a quiet moan, his back arching as Wesker slowly pressed into him. Chris felt Wesker lean on him as the blond fully pushed into him and Chris wanted desperately to kiss Wesker through his strained pants. Chris sat up as much as he could, using the little leverage he could from the bedposts, to get as close to Wesker as he could. The blond seemed to understand because their lips were connected a moment later and just after, Wesker was pounding into Chris.

Chris moaned into the suddenly wanton and completely out of sync kiss. Tongues thrashed, teeth clashed, and lips engulfed eachother in the passion but neither cared. Chris wanted to grasp desperately at Wesker but the ropes refused him despite all the pulling and yanking. His wrists were growing red and they most likely were in pain but Chris couldn't feel it as Wesker pounded helplessly into Chris's more than accepting body.

They broke the kiss to breathe but their breaths mingled, Wesker's tasting like scotch despite the fact that he rarely drank and Chris's tasting like peppermint. Their scents mixed awkwardly but so erotically that the two were connected in a kiss moments later, unable to separate for too long considering Wesker was still plunging deep into Chris over and over again.

They stayed like this for ages, Wesker thrusting aimlessly into Chris while kissing eachother desperately. Every once and a while, they would be forced to break from eachother for air and Wesker would focus his lips on the next available skin, usually Chris's neck. He would bite, suck, and lick until Chris was ready and they would continue the kiss.

Chris, over the pervious months, had built up a sort of resilience that could match Wesker's when it came to sex. Due to this, it took a good long while before both of them were panting and feeling dangerously close to the edge. They broke apart minutes ago, Chris's head now laying back on the pillow in utter exhaust while Wesker's forehead was resting on Chris's perspiring chest. Both were sweating and glowing in the candlelight surrounding them, their shining bodies sliding effortlessly against eachother before Chris finally gave in.

His back arched dramatically, pulling harshly at the ropes that had already rubbed his wrists raw. White strings of cum shot from Chris and coated both of their stomachs. Chris wasn't even finished before Wesker gave in as well, biting onto Chris's shoulder as he groaned into the skin. Chris shivered and moaned as he slowly came down from his high of the orgasm, Wesker licking lovingly at the skin that he marked.

Wesker released Chris's legs and reached up to untie Chris's arms. He did it without removing himself from Chris, and once both arms were free, Chris removed the blindfold from himself.

The first sight he saw was Wesker's smirking face, his chin resting on the top of his right hand and looking up at Chris from his chest. Chris couldn't help but smile before glancing at his wrists.

"The next time you decide to tie me up, use something that won't leave marks," Chris said as he touched the sensitive skin and hissed quietly.

"I chose rope for a reason," Wesker said quietly.

"Of course you did. You do everything for a reason because you're Albert Wesker," Chris muttered absentmindedly.

"Or I simply like to mark you in different ways. You'll enjoy trying to hide those tomorrow."

"A long sleeved shirt should do it," Chris said with a small shrug.

"I wasn't talking about your wrists, Pet," Wesker smirked before eyeing Chris's neck.

"How bad is it?" Chris groaned as his hand went to his sensitive neck, feeling the bite marks that were on his shoulder before moving to the various spots he was sure would show the events of that night.

"As I said, you'll enjoy  _trying_  to hide it," Wesker chuckled.

Chris didn't have any dreams after that and he noticed that Wesker seemed to stay around longer during the following weeks. Soon after, the two had moved in together, Wesker moving in with Chris of course, and still the dreams had not returned. Sensual moments between the two were still rare but they happened and when they did- well, they sure did enjoy it.


End file.
